


A Midwest Road

by tanningpotatoes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child Abuse, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Gen, Poetry, Season/Series 05, Supernatural Poetry, Swan Song, codependancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanningpotatoes/pseuds/tanningpotatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my Supernatural poem that got me called into the councillors office at school</p>
<p>hope you enjoy<br/>-Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midwest Road

Travelling down a midwest road,  
Sam’s got a price on his head and blood on his lips.  
Dean’s got the petal to the metal and the address of the devil in Detroit on his hand.  
for once co-dependancy has a face.  
good-bye’s mushed into solemn stares,   
I love you masquerading as “don’t save me Dean,”.  
The only home they’ve known, the back seat of a liquor-stained 67’ Impala.   
Sam is numb.  
Sam is trying to memorize Dean’s features, and the taste of his last beer, and the feeling of these leather seats, his bed on too many occasions.  
Sam wants to remember these things.  
Sam wants one last thing to hold onto. Dean.  
Dean, his rock.  
Dean, his brother.  
Dean, if nothing else.  
Lucifer can pull ‘yes’ from his lips and his soul from his body, but he cannot pull Dean from his memory.  
Dean is stone-faced and his wall is up.  
Dean, the unfeeling older brother, the perfect son.  
He takes a fist like no other, 9 when he got his first black-eye, curtesy of daddy.  
His only job was to watch out for Sam, now he will watch him walk into the arms of satan himself.  
Dean doesn’t tell Sam, He’s selling the Impala.  
It would crush him.  
But Dean rode in his Baby for two years without Sam in the passenger.  
Worst two years of his life.  
Worse than 40 years of Hell.  
He can’t do it without Sam.  
So Dean is silently telling the old girl ‘thank you’.  
and Sam is memorizing her seats.  
and Dean is taking a mental picture of Sam sitting beside him.  
and Sam is memorizing Dean.  
and they sit,  
together,  
one last time.  
They may not have had a roof and four walls,  
but they were never,   
in fact,  
homeless.


End file.
